1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a probe structure of a probe card, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a probe structure of a probe card wherein a portion of a substrate exposed through a crossing region of one more probe beam regions defined by a first mask layer pattern and a windows defined by a second mask layer pattern are etched to form one or more self-aligning probe tip regions, thereby preventing a misalignment of the one or more probe tip regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one or more dies are formed on a wafer. A wafer-level test should be carried out to find out that the one or more dies are not defective. The wafer-level test is carried out using a probe card having a plurality of cantilever structure having a probe beam, a tip and a bump. The cantilever structures contact a plurality of pads formed on the wafer, and relays a test signal from a tester to the plurality of pads to carry out the test.
As a size of a semiconductor device is reduced, a pitch of the pads is also reduced. Therefore, a distance between the probe tips for carrying out the test by contacting the pads is also drastically reduced. In addition, a number of the probe tips are drastically increased in order to test a large number of dies per test.
FIGS. 1a through 1e are plane views and cross-sectional views taken along a line A-A of the plane views illustrating a conventional method for manufacturing a probe structure of a probe card.
Referring to FIG. 1a, a first mask layer (not shown) is formed on a substrate 10. Thereafter, the first mask layer is selectively etched to form a first mask layer pattern 20 defining one or more probe beam regions 30.
Referring to FIG. 1b, a second mask layer (not shown) is formed on the substrate 10. Thereafter, the second mask layer is selectively etched to form a second mask layer pattern 50 including one or more windows exposing one or more probe tip regions 40, wherein each of the one or more probe tip regions 40 is disposed at an end portion of each of the one or more probe beam regions 30.
Referring to FIG. 1c, the substrate 10 exposed through the one or more windows is etched to form the one or more probe tip regions 40. Thereafter, the second mask layer pattern 50 is removed.
Referring to FIG. 1d, the substrate 10 exposed by the first mask layer pattern 20 is etched to form the one or more probe beam regions 30. Thereafter, the first mask layer pattern 20 is removed.
Referring to FIG. 1e, the one or more probe beam regions 30 and the one or more probe tip regions 40 are filled to form a probe structure 60.
In accordance with the conventional method for manufacturing the probe structure of the probe card, a probe tip may be formed at an accurate position when a distance between the probe structures is large and the probe tip is larger than a predetermined size. However, when the distance between the probe structures and the size of the probe tip are reduced, the probe tip may not be formed at an accurate position due to a problem of an exposure such as an interference. Therefore, the position of the probe tip region deviates as shown in FIGS. 1b and 1d such that the probe tip is not formed at the accurate position.